


1 CM

by SandyRoses



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Eyelashes, Fluff, HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHOI SEUNGCHEOL, M/M, Multi, Other, Soft Boys, Stan Choi Seungcheol, Stan a good leader, This is literally just a Cheol appreciation fic, aesthetic appreciation, boys loving boys, soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-07-31 17:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyRoses/pseuds/SandyRoses
Summary: SVT really likes Seungcheol's eyelashes.





	1 CM

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHOI SEUNGCHEOL YOU BEAUTIFUL BEAUTIFUL MAN I CANNOT EXPRESS IN WORDS HOW MUCH I APPRECIATE YOU AND ALL YOUR HARD WORK AND IF I COULD RANT FOR HOURS ON HOW MUCH ILY I WOULD  
Plz stan he is a good boi

If there was one little thing about Seungcheol that all of his bandmates were in awe of, it would be his eyelashes. They fluttered and fanned out over his face, stupidly long and pretty. It was almost unreal, and they were all a little envious. They couldn’t help themselves. 

Jeonghan liked how they fluttered when the leader blinked, how they flickered when his eyes moved. It was endearing and adorable and often Jeonghan would simply stare at his side profile, watching those pretty eyelashes wave oh-so innocently when Seungcheol’s eyes scrunched up.

Joshua liked the way they brought out the best in his already pretty eyes. They fanned out over his cheeks and perfectly framed his dark chocolate-colored eyes, making him look not quite real. Joshua always wondered how someone could have such long, perfect eyelashes.

Junhui liked how, very occasionally, he would catch Seungcheol with one of his eyelashes on a fingertip, expression thoughtful before he blew the eyelash into the wind. He’d asked once, and, through rather adorable embarrassment, Seungcheol had told him how his mother said that fallen eyelashes could be wished upon. Junhui thought it was the cutest thing in the world. 

Soonyoung liked the way Seungcheol used his eyelashes when he pouted. When the leader got sulky, he would push out his lips and flutter his eyelashes and it took just one look from such pretty eyes for them to all melt and give in to what he wanted. He just had that effect.

Wonwoo liked how flustered Seungcheol got whenever someone complimented his eyelashes. It was adorable to see him flush and sputter out some unintelligible thank you when Wonwoo offhandedly made a comment about his eyes in general. It was the easiest way to get him to blush, and Wonwoo milked it for all it was worth.

Jihoon, though it might have been a little sadistic, liked how annoyed Seungcheol got when an eyelash fell into his eye. He would pout and rub at his eyes until the small singer clicked his tongue and ever so carefully pulled the eyelash away. Seungcheol would thank him so sweetly, one eye a little redder than the other, and Jihoon could never help feeling warmly amused inside.

Seokmin liked it when Seungcheol wore glasses. His eyelashes were so long that they brushed up against the lenses, which forced the rapper to wear the frames lower on his nose. It was both cute and attractive (everything about the leader was both cute and attractive, if he was being honest with himself), and Seokmin always got excited when Seungcheol wore glasses to a photoshoot.

Mingyu liked how long they were. In just the right lighting, his eyelashes would cast thin-feathered shadows over Seungcheol’s face, giving him an ethereal quality. Mingyu sometimes thought that, even more so than Jeonghan, Seungcheol looked like an angel, all innocent and pure.

Minghao liked how easy it was to make his eyelashes stand out. He wasn’t the most skilled with a mascara brush, but he could try, and Seungcheol always ended up looking good anyway. Besides, his lashes were already as thick and full as they could get, which made Minghao’s job incredibly easy.

Seungkwan liked how everyone else admired Seungcheol’s eyelashes. He stubbornly thought that yes, the leader deserved to be admired, deserved to be called pretty. He himself was a source of a lot of those compliments. He couldn’t really help himself anyway; complimenting people was in his nature.

Hansol liked how, depending on what he wore, his eyelashes could make him look like the softest thing ever, or unfairly alluring. In pastel, oversized sweaters, Seungcheol’s eyelashes helped him look somehow even more adorable. In sheer black performance outfits, his eyelashes gave him a look that called to the audience like a siren. 

Chan liked Seungcheol’s butterfly kisses. Late at night, when they cuddled close together, the leader would flutter his lashes against the junction of his neck and shoulder. The ticklish little action always made Chan laugh, and he would hug Seungcheol closer and let the older properly smooch his cheeks, fond feelings in both of their hearts. 

Seungcheol was just happy to give them a wink and a grin and see them fall apart for him. He thought it was amusing, but also very endearing. So whenever Wonwoo subtly complimented him, or when Joshua stared just a little too long at his side profile, he made sure to shoot them a smile, just so he could see them smile too.

They were all very fond.

**Author's Note:**

> god I love him am I would give the world to get a hug from this man he's so beautiful inside and out and I just  
fuck I love him sm


End file.
